The most beautiful woman in most rooms
by forevermatteney
Summary: Chandler lives across the hall from Monica. He doesn't know that. They don't know each other. They meet via Ross.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Mondler story. I don't really know what else to write here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends in any way and If I did I would make them do a reunion a long time ago.**

**~.~**

''Moooonica'' Rachel says excited walking into Monica's bedroom. _  
Aww, she is sleeping. Let's wake her up. _  
Rachel walks out of the room, to the kitchen, fill a bowl with water.  
_*SPLASH*_  
''RACHEL! WHY?'' Monica yells.  
Rachel runs out of the bedroom laughing. Monica runs after here only in a black t-shirt and panties.  
''Monica, we have to leave soon!''  
''Alright, alright. Let me get dressed and eat something first.''

''Joey! We have to get going.'' Chandler yelled while knocking furiously at Joey's bedroom door.  
''I'm coming, I'm coming'' Joey opened the door og brushed Chandler aside.  
''Ok, I'm ready. Shall we?'' Joey pointed at the door.  
Chandler followed Joey out of the apartment and into the streets.  
''Ok, which way is Grove street?'' Joey asked.  
''To the left. Come on, let's go.''

''We're going to be late, Monica!'' Rachel said walking around in the apartment doing nothing.  
Monica runs out of her bedroom. ''I'm ready'' she looks at Rachel and gives her a quick smile.  
''So are you looking forward to Ross' party?'' Rachel asked Monica while climbing down the stairs.  
''Nah, not really. Are you?'' Monica answered and looked at Rachel.  
''Kinda, I heard Ross talk about a guy named Joey and he is apperently really handsome'' Rachel grinned.

''Welcome!'' Ross screamed when he saw Joey and Chandler walking in. They didn't hear him though. The music was too loud. A couple minutes later Rachel and Monica walked in.  
''Dude, check out the ladies'' Joey said pointing their direction.  
Chandler turned around, his jaw dropped. There she stood, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

''Monica, there is someone staring at you.'' Rachel whispered in Monica's ear.  
Monica searched the room until she found a male in his twenties looking at her with deep blue eyes.  
_Oh no. She is looking at me. Look away, Chandler. Look away. _He quickly turned around facing Ross.  
''Hi, Ross'' he said, noticing Ross was a bit drunk.  
''Hello, Chandler. Do you see anything you like?'' hinting to the girls that were dancing around them.  
He turned his head, looking the way where he had just seen the perfect girl, but she wasn't standing still anymore. She was walking and not just any direction. She was walking towards him. He had to get away and he had to get away quickly.  
''Umm, I have to go.'' He said and before Ross could answer, he was gone.

Ross thought about what just happened, but forgot it once he saw Monica.  
''Monicaa'' he said and stretched out his arms, going in for a hug.  
''Ross'' Monica said, returning his hug.  
They stood there for a second, when Ross said ''You have to meet my bestfriend, Chandler. Come on.'' He grabbed her and dragged her across the floor. He poked Chandler's back. He turned around and smiled at Ross, but freezed once he saw the girl he was coming with.

_Oh no. _He thought to himself.  
''Hey, this is my sister Monica. Monica, Chandler. Chandler, Monica.''  
''Hi'' she smiled at him.  
''Hello'' he said quickly, not wanting to say more because he was sure he was gonna make a fool of himself.

**~.~**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Tell me what was good and what I could've done better. **

**Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I finish writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy. **

**~.~**

Chandler walked home alone that night thinking Joey probably was hooking up with some girl and he was probably not coming home tonight. A couple of minutes went by when he heard someone yell out his name. A girls voice. A girl calling his name? No, there had to be something wrong. ''Chandler'' he heard again.  
''I think you've got the wrong Chandler.'' He said said as he continued walking down the street.  
''Chandler Bing?'' she tried again, now just one meter behind him. He turned around to face her.

''M-m-monica? What, hey, what, whats up?''  
''Well, I was walking home, then I saw you'' she smiled at him.  
''Well, then I guess we could - I could walk with you.''  
''Thank you. That would be very nice'' she said in a friendly tone.

_wow, she is pretty _he thought while she was talking about a chicken or something. He didn't really pay attention.  
''Well-'' they both started. ''You first'' Monica said, making a gesture with her hands.  
''Well, I -'' he started nervously ''I live here, so goodbye'' he smiled slightly.  
''Really?'' she said suprised. ''Me too. I haven't seen you before'' she continued.  
''Well, I - I haven't seen you either. Which apartment?''  
''20'' she looked up at him, gazing into his blue eyes. His eyes were the most perfect eyes she had ever seen in her life.

His words stuck in his throat. You could feel the tension in the air swirling around them.  
She took a step closer to him. Just a few inches between them now. Her eyes shining like diamonds. Her lips waiting for him to kiss her.

But he didn't.

He took a step back and started searching his pocket for his keys. ''R-really? I live in 19. Weird, huh?'' Monica sighed. ''Yeah.. I guess''  
He found his keys and unlocked the door to the building. He started climbing up the stairs with her right behind him. _Why do I always have to ruin moments like that? What's wrong with me? _

He reached his apartment, said goodbye to Monica, unlocked the door, and went straight to his barcalounger.

_Am I not pretty enough? _she thought to herself. Why was she thinking this? She didn't even know him, well except his name and the fact that he was Ross' roomate in collage.

_She is way out of my league AND she is Ross' little sister, so it's not like anything could happen. _Why was he thinking this? It's not like he had feelings for her and she definitely didn't have feelings for him.

He heard the door open and quickly turned around to see who it was.

''Hey, Joe. I didn't think you were coming home tonight.''  
''Well, she didn't want to. If you know what I mean''  
''I know, Joey''  
''Oh, and before I forget we are invited for breakfast tomorrow''  
''Where?'' suddenly the barcalounger didn't feel very comfortable anymore as Chandler were sure he was going to say apartment 20, since the last time he had seen Joey at the party, he was with some girl Chandler were sure he had seen somewhere before in this building. And he did.  
''Apartment 20'' Joey said while grabbing a bottle of water. A couple of second passed.  
''Why is this stupid chair so uncomfortable?'' Chandler said, getting out of the chair, walking straight into his bedroom and shut the door.  
''Ok..'' Joey said to himself, looking towards Chandler bedroom with a weird look on his face.

''Mon, I invited the guys in 19 over for breakfast tomorrow. Is that okay?'' Rachel looked up at Monica.  
''Yeah, sure. I guess.''  
''Mon, are you okay?''  
''Yes, of course I am, Rachel. I'm just tired. Good night.'' she smiled at Rachel. Rachel unconvinced, but before she could say anything Monica had shut the door to her bedroom.

Why was she suddenly feeling nervous? Was it because of Chandler? No, she didn't like him like that. His perfectly blue eyes, his cute smile. Maybe she liked him a little, but that would go over right?

**~.~**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting for something to happen, but I will get to it. I promise. And I will try to write a longer chapter next time.**

**Please review, it makes my day 100 times better. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Im sorry for the late update. School started two days ago and I actually have friends. Who knew? But anyways, here is another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I bought all the characters on eBay, so now they are mine! MOHAHAHA. Ok, I'm just kidding. I do not own any of them. *sadface***

**~.~**

It was an awkward silence where the four sat and ate breakfast. Nobody knew what to say. Chandler peered at Monica several times, he couldn't help it. He was still thinking about what almost happened yesterday and how much he actually wanted it to happen. Was he falling for Ross' little sister? He hoped not.

When they finished eating, Chandler went straight to his apartment while Joey stayed and talked to Rachel.

After a couple of minutes, Chandler heard a knock on the door and before he could get off his barcalounger, the door opened.  
He stared at her with big eyes. She looked up at him. Their eyes found each other and locked. They stood like this for what felt like an eternity. She broke his gaze and looked down at her shoes and then looked up again, but not at him. Anything but him.  
She licked her dry lips and spoke.

''I just, ehm, Joey told me that you maybe had a bowl I could borrow.'' A couple of seconds passed.  
''Yeah, up there'' Chandler said and pointed to a shelf high above the kitchen counter. He took a step closer to her and leaned against the counter.  
He watched her struggle, because she couldn't reach the top. She sighed.

''Let me help you'' he chuckled at the sight of her jumping up and down.

He bent over her, his body zero inches away from hers. He reached the bowl and took a step back, still really close to her. She turned around now facing him. She recieved the bowl, but didn't really want it anymore.

She wanted him.

He could drown in her eyes. Her blue, intense eyes were staring at him and he couldn't help, but stare back.

She studied his eyes. A mixture of lust and insecurity. She understood that if she wanted something to happen, she had to take the first step. So she took a step closer to him and licked her lips once again.

He grabbed her waist lightly. Both breathing heavily, just staring at each other.  
She slung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips were just a inch apart. He closed his eyes as she did it too.

He brushed his lips against hers and she answered eagerly. His soft lips making her moan. He tightened his grip around her petite waist. He seeked entrance in her mouth and she opened her mouth slightly, letting out another moan. Their tounges dancing togheter.

Then a knock on the door.

She pushed him away in a hurry and saw Rachel's face peeking at her. She took the bowl in her hands and walked quickly to the door.  
''Thanks for the bowl, Chandler.'' she said, walking straight forward, giving him a smile before she closed the door.

~.~

Days went by and none of them talked about their little makeout session. He catched her looking at him several times, but he didn't look back. It was wrong of him. It was wrong of him to give her a cold shoulder, but it was also wrong of him to kiss her in the first place. She was Ross' little sister for crying out loud.

One morning Chandler went over to Monica's for breakfast. Joey and Chandler had eaten breakfast there everyday the past week. When he found no one in the kitchen nor the living room, he went to knock on Monica's bedroom door which was slightly open. He was about to knock when he heard someone sobbing.

''Monica?'' he said in a hushed voice.  
She looked up and when she saw it was Chandler who was standing in the doorway, she tried to hide her tears.  
''Monica, why are you crying?'' he walked into the room.

A couple of seconds went by before she answered.  
''You don't care.'' she said with a cold voice.  
''What? Why wouldn't I care?'' he said a little offended.  
''Because you wont okay? You haven't even speaked to me since we kissed! I thought that kiss was the start of something, but obviously I was wrong. You were probably just looking for a fling. I'm so stupid!'' she yelled before she broke down and started crying again.

''No, no, no, no, no! Monica, I- I wasn't just looking for a fling. But I can't date you'' he answered. The last part with a more hushed voice.

''Why? Huh, am I too ugly?'' she said sharply.

''No! Why would you say that?'' he asked, but before she could say anything he continued ''You are beautiful. Actually you are the most beautiful woman in this apartment-'' ''Well-'' she interrupted, but he just continued talking. ''You are the most beautiful woman in most rooms.''

''So why won't you date me?'' she answered back, almost whispering.

**~.~**

**Sooo, what do you think?  
PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW.  
**

**Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WOO. Hi. Yes, I am back. It's a miracle. Sorry for being gone so long. I have nothing more to say, so enjoy and please review. If anyone is actually still reading this? Idk. Anyway, like I said; I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own them. I wished I owned my own Chandler though. **

**~.~**

A couple of weeks had passed. The four of them were all hanging out on daily basis.

They had become really good friends, but it never went a day without Chandler thinking about the day he saw Monica cry and she hadn´t just cried about a cut or something. She had cried about him. She thought that he didn´t want to date her, but he did. He really wanted to tell her that, but he couldn´t do that to Ross.  
So that day, he had told her that he couldn´t date her because he was Ross` best friend. It was an crappy excuse. He knew that. She knew that, but they never talked about it again.

Joey knows that Chandler has a crush on Monica. He have known for a while, he had figured out something was wrong when Chandler was wearing his sweats all day and after a hour of talking to him, he had finally got Chandler to tell him what was wrong. And of course Joey had told Rachel, so now it was only a matter of time before Monica knew, if she didn`t already.

Ever since Rachel got to know Chandler`s little secret, all she wants to do is scream it out. She can`t keep secrets. She is an terrible secret keeper. So she tells everyone at work, just to get it out somewhere. It`s not like they care anyways, because they dont know who Chandler or Monica is. But she feels relieved. Maybe she should tell Monica? Maybe Monica is feeling the same way?

No, she can`t do that. And no, she is probably not feeling the same way. Why would she? She is too picky.

Maybe she should ask Monica if she likes anyone.

"No." "No, I definitely don`t like anyone" Monica said while organizing her towels.  
"Ok, well Im of to get some chinese. Bye"  
A minute passed and Monica heard the door closing. She put down the towels, not wanting to organize them anymore. She felt bad for lying to Rachel. But she couldn`t tell Rachel she liked Chandler. That would be disastrous, Rachel could tell everyone including Chandler. So Monica convinced herself that lying to Rachel was the best thing to do.

"Good night, Monica" Chandler and Joey got up from their chairs and went back to their own apartment. Rachel had already went to bed, so the apartment was filled with silence. All she could hear was the traffic outside.  
Nights were always the worst. Thats when she would lay in bed for an hour or two and think about everything, especially Chandler.  
It was hard enough too see him everyday, but did she have to think about him when he wasn`t around?

"Night, Joe." Chandler walked to his room and got undressed.

_Ah, heaven _he thought as he laid down in bed. His mattress was like the softest thing he has ever touched. It was also big. He could probably fit two penguins there.  
_It would be better if a woman laid there, though _he thought.

He immediately thought of Monica. How great wouldn`t it be if he had Monica in his arms?

He fell asleep to the thought of Monica in his arms, but before he closed his eyes to sleep he had said to himself that he would tell Monica and he would get her. He felt confident.

~.~

But it never happened. It`s not that he hasn`t tried, but everytime he did someone interrupted them. It was like the universe didn`t want them togheter.

"You have to tell him" Rachel kept nagging.

"Well, I wont" Monica shot back.

Rachel stared at her and went to her room.

She knew it. It was a bad idea to tell Rachel about her feelings for Chandler, but she had to do it. She couldn't lie to Rachel anymore. It was too hard.

One week passed and to Monica´s surprise Rachel hadn´t told Chandler.

_That must be a new record or something _she though to herself, before Chandler barged into the room.

"Wow, Chandler. What´s the problem?" Monica looked at him confused.

"I just, I. Ehm, do you have any beer?"

"Chandler, it´s 10 am."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I knew that. Ok, bye then." he looked at her, stopped for a second, but then continuing towards the door.

_What was that all about?_

"So did you tell her?" Rachel and Joey asked in unison, when Chandler walked in.

Chandler didn´t even looked up at them. He continued to his room, when he reached the door he said weakly: "No, I couldn´t do it."

**~.~**

**wow, im sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. It´s just that I havent really had any inspiration since school started. But i promise, Ill get better! **

**Please review. It will help me write more. Thanks.**

**But right now its 5.41 am and I really have to go to bed! **

**Thanks again :) And sorry if there are any mistakes. Ill read through it tomorrow and check for myself, but right now im going to get some rest. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys. Here is chapter 5. Please review. **_

_**I do not own Friends. :( **_

When Chandler´s door closed, another one opened and Monica came in.

"What´s with Chandler?" Monica still looked confused after the event that happened some minutes earlier.

Since Rachel were the only one who actually knew that they liked each other, she told Monica to go ask him herself in hope for something to happen since Chandler had chickened out the first time.

"Chandler? What just happened?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
"What do you mean?" He didn´t look at her.  
"You know what I mean"  
"I, I. I don´t wanna talk about it."

She walked over to him and sat down next to him at his bed.

"Chandler. Please" she looked at him with puppy eyes.  
"Ok, uhm." he sighed before he continued. "I really like this girl, but I kinda screwed up and I don`t know what to do." he said, still looking down. She just looked at him in awe and sighed.  
"Well, I think you should go up to her and say everything you feel. That will fix it." she smiled at him. He smiled back, but looked back down again within seconds.

She smiled, but on the inside her heart was breaking. He didn´t like her, he was falling for someone else.

But before she could even think more about it, he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. At first she was surprised, but she answered eagerly. She had been wanting this since the first time they kissed. To feel his soft lips against hers again was like magic.

He licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips. He started sucking on her neck before lifting her up and laying her carefully on his bed. He got on top of her and moved his own lips back to hers again. A soft moan slipped out of his mouth and with that she pulled away. He looked at her baffled.

"Sorry. I-I" she stammered and rolled out under him. She headed for the door and heard him call out her name, but she didn´t turn around. She kept walking, past Rachel and Joey till she was in her own apartment, her own bedroom with her face buried in her pillow.

She stayed like that for a couple of minutes before someone knocked on the door. She didn't answer at first, but when she heard his voice she knew she probably had to explain.

"Monica, please, can I come in?"

She mumbled a yes, just loud enough for him to hear.

He proceed to open the door and walk over to her bed.

"Monica" he said quietly.  
No answer. He tried and this time a little louder.  
"Monica"  
Still no answer.  
"Monica, look at me. Please." He pleaded.  
When she turned around, he saw her tear stained face and he fought to hold back his own tears. He never cried, but she, she had this effect on him. He had feelings he never had before and it was just because of her.

He touched her cheek gently and tucked the hair in her face, behind her ear.

There was a long silence before Chandler spoke.

"Mon, whats wrong?" he looked her in the eyes, never looking away.

She took a deep breath before replying. "You broke my heart, Chandler. And it really hurt. I don't want that to happen again." And she was right, he had broken her heart.

He sighed. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there for what felt like hours.

"Look, Mon. I´m" was all he could say before she interrupted him. "Chandler, I really like you, but I don't think we should date. Things will get complicated with Ross and all. Sorry" She knew it would break him, so she looked down at her hands. Avoiding his gaze.

He just sat there surprised, his mouth dry and eyes wide. He slowly got up and walked over to her door, before slowly turning his face to look at her. He was about to say something, but stopped. If he said something now, he would probably say something stupid, so he turned around again and walked towards the exterior door.

He climbed down the stairs and walked out on the streets of New York. He did not want to face Joey and Rachel now, so decided to go for a walk.

It was freezing outside and Chandler did not have his coat. He walked for another minute, before stopping outside a coffee shop. _Central Perk_ he read. 

He hung up his coat and turned around to walk over to the orange sofa he had seen when he had entered the coffee shop.  
And there he sat, the guy who had introduced Chandler to Monica. The guy Chandler had used as an excuse to not date Monica. Ross.

Chandler was about to turn around and leave, but before he got the chance, Ross saw him and called out his name.

He faked a smile as he walked over to Ross. Noticing he sat with a woman, he politely said hi and sat down in a chair in front of Ross.  
Ross began one of his boring dinosaur stories, so Chandler got some time to think.  
Why wouldn't Monica date him? She clearly liked him, so couldn't they just forget the past and live for now? And that was it.

"Look, Ross. I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Phoebe, was it?" he said and rushed out of the coffee shop.

He stopped when he was outside Monicas apartment. He stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at the door.  
Finally he opened the door and headed straight for her bedroom, hoping she was there. He knocked on the door, before opening it gently. He peeked in, but there was no sign of Monica. He sighed. Maybe she was in the bathroom. He smiled at himself when he thought of that one time he had walked in on Monica cleaning the toilet, because she was so stressed.  
He walked over to the bathroom door, hoping so fervently that she would be in there, but she wasn't.

He walked over to his own apartment, finding no reason she was going to be there, but still hoping intense that she was. She wasn't there as well. Where the heck could she be?

_**omfg guys im so sorry for letting you wait so long for chapter 5. Ill try to get better!  
Please review. That's what gives me motivation. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**HI YES IM HERE FINALLY. GO AHEAD AND READ!  
And after that please review. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends in any way. **

_And what the hell? Where is Joey and Rachel? _He stood there dumbfounded. _Ok, calm down. They are probably out eating lunch._

He sat down in one of the barcaloungers and sat there for what felt like hours, but probably was just one. He heard the door open and someone talking, but there were more than two voices.

He turned around in his barcalounger and saw four people standing in front of him. Joey, Rachel, Ross and Phoebe; the new girl.

But where was Monica? She was the one he needed to talk to, but no, of course she wasn't there.  
"So, where is Monica?" he asked as casually as he could.  
"Oh, uh, she went to get something in our apartment" Rachel answered.  
He smiled at her and walked not to fast, but not to slow either to the girls' apartment.

He walked in and stopped in the living room. Seconds later, Monica came out of her bedroom thinking it was Rachel who came in, but was shocked when she saw it was Chandler.

She came out of her bedroom, looking more beautiful than ever. His eyes shot open at the sight of her wearing a red, knee length dress, which sat tightly to her body. It was perfect on her. She had on matching lipstick and black high heels. She was absolutely gorgeous and Chandler couldn't get out a single word, so there he was, standing in her living room, gazing at her like she was the most precious diamond in the world.

Her cheeks turned red, almost as red as her dress when she saw his face. His eyes were filled with pure love, as he looked her up and down.  
She took a step closer to him as he regained his ability to speak.  
"Wow" he stuttered, "You look amazing. I, I – you look really beautiful –" he wasn't able to say anymore, before Rachel burst into the apartment and interrupted the moment.

"Monica, your date." she said quietly.  
"Oh" she said disappointed. She was kind of hoping her date wouldn't show up after she saw Chandler stare at her and the way he struggled to talk. He was so cute when he was nervous, unfortunate Monica's date had showed.  
She smiled sadly at Chandler, who again stood there shocked, but not in a good way this time.

She looked down at her shoes rapidly as she walked over to Rachel, giving one last look at Chandler before she walked out the door.  
When the door was closed she let out a huge sigh, Chandlers face still floating in her mind. In one moment his eyes were filled with love and in the other they were filled with jealousy, sadness and hatred.

"Monica?" a mans voiced roamed through the air. She looked up and saw a tall guy, with dark, short hair staring at her. "Hi" he said and flashed a million dollar smile.

"So, how was the date?" Rachel asked excited.  
"It was.. okay." Monica replied. She had a sad look on her face. This date was supposed to help her forget about Chandler, but it did the opposite. She had thought about Chandler the whole night.

**HI. I KNOW THIS IS REALLY SHORT. I know I have excuses, but this week was really just work, work, work, and work all the time. I have a lot of assignments to do. Hopefully a longer chapter next time!**


End file.
